Talk:Luiren
Citation I made a minor correction to the Shining South citation. I'm not 100% sure that I used the correct page though. Johnnyriot999 17:58, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Coincidence? The three sources say the information is on pages 195, 196, and 197, in two different books EliXir392 00:37, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Old Wikipedia data * Because it would be too much work for me alone; * Because I worked so much on the Wikipedia entries; * Because I believe my intense researches are still of use (especially the labourously collected external links); * Because I do not know enough of the Forgotten Realms Wikia lore to dare or wish to intervene directly anymore, I just paste in the permalink of what I believe to be most exhaustive Wikipedia entry on the topic: Most complete permalink for Luiren (starting point: Geographical index of Toril on 18th of March 2007) Could some kind soul take care of extracting the data somewhere it would not be deleted again because of “lack of notability”? Note that a lot of content may be duplicate and also has to be rewritten. Some link shouls also be checked (think archive.org if nothing else), Wizards of the Coast not being that serious with permanency of data. Thank you to mark a note below this saying that all usable data from the aforementioned permalink have been imported. David Latapie (✒ | ) 10:50, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Djannath or Ojannath So in page that I'm working on I found that there is a place named Djannath in the 2e world atlas and called Ojannath in Shining south (3e) but seams to be lost in all other volumes. Should I add this or Ignore it? I cant seam to find any info about either name :S! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 21:20, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :The Shining South (1993) does not show it on any map or mention it in the text, as far as I could see. It's a mystery city. —Moviesign (talk) 02:32, September 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Its a mystery! I cant find anything on the Wizard page... not a single thing! I guess there is no need for this town, there probably never will be any info about it. Thanks for looking! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 12:12, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I was googling around and found this article about Luiren that mentions Djannath and its history. I don't know where she got her information, but there is a map that looks like it is from some old D&D module. It's a start! —Moviesign (talk) 01:42, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Question Hello everyone, I had a question, I have been working on my Sandbox of Luiren for so long now that it feels like all the information should be placed in a "Pre-spellplague" article? So what do you guys think I should do my old page? Post it on Luiren or make a pre-spellplague page? Also hope everything has gone well for every one here! Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 17:15, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :I would prefer to have all the history of Luiren in one article, with dates or approximate dates so we get a sense of the timescale. You can use subheadings to partition the eras if you wish ("The Founding", "The Ghostwars", "The Spellplague", etc.). —Moviesign (talk) 01:38, June 17, 2017 (UTC)